A Saracen Lady
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: A Saracen Prince wants Djaq, but he can't have her, not with Will around anyway...WillDjaq, OCDjaq and RobinMarian! please R


**_Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own it, of Will would be mine, cos, I'd be in it!_**

**_Please Read and review!_**

The gang had all gone to Locksley to hand out food and money to the poor, when Djaq had been spotted by a friend of her Fathers.

Haisa, her Fathers servant, had been there when she had changed into Djaq, he knew who she really was, and so, he knew where to find her. Djaq/Safiya had been the daughter of a Lord and so, was the eye of many mens attaention, especially that of Prince Tucah's, who happened to be the main cause of the War in the Holy Lands.

"Safiya, Tucah's on his way, he wants you! Somehow he found out you were alive, he's going to marry you!"He called out urgently, this immediately caught the attention of the Gang, especially Will.

"But, how? Why? He's evil and I don't Love him!" She looked around and caught eye contact with Will for a few seconds, before they both looked away.

"Safiya, you have no choice, He's always loved you! Your Fathers not here to stop it anymore! I'm so sorry..." He spoke slowly and clearly, but however much he wanted to stop it, he couldn't, and so, he stood by and watched as the tears slowly cascaded down her face, and as the man she had looked at, stepped forward and put his arms around her, kiss her forehead and mumble. he could tell instantly that if anything could stop this marriage, it was him. They were clearly in Love.

Suddenly, there was a sound of Horses and cries from the villagers as the stumbled out of the way. "Come on then, Haisa, bring forward my Princess!" A voice ordered, and through the crowd of Horses came the grandest of them all, a tall, sleek, white Horse galloped forward and stopped right in front of Djaq, and there sat the small, round Prince Tucah.

Haisa shot Djaq an apologetic look, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her the rest of the way. He leant down ina bow and said, "Excuse the lack of headress, your Majesty...she doesn't have one!"

"It doesn't matter, I always knew she was beautiful, but not this amazing!" He shook his head in wonder and leapt down from his Horse, he strode towards her and grabbed her into him. She struggled to be free, and noticed with a happy smile, that Will had stepped forward. He pushed her away from him as she struggled more, he smiled, "A fighter are we?"

"Yes, and you'll be getting one huge smack if you don't let me go!" Djaq shouted, he let her go unexpectably, and she fell to the ground, Will rushed forward and helped her up, "I cannot marry you, I couldn't leave the man I Love for a worthless piece of filth like you!" She spat, still holding Will's hands from when he had helped her up just seconds before.

"Is this the man you Love?" He asked, looking at Will, after a nod from Djaq, and a happy, suprised smile from Will, he smiled, "GUARDS! HANG HIM!" He shouted.

Robin and his men circled Will, Djaq in front, still holding one of his hands, which had become tighter every second.

"You do not think my men can take out yours? We'll kill them all!" He laughed.

Djaq smiled, "Not if us women can get there first!" She had seen someone else appear within the Horses and men!

"Women can't fight!" Tucah shouted.

"Shouldn't have said that!" Much muttered, Robin turned around with that grin on his face, and laughed at how true that could been, he had seen it too.

"Women can't fight, they are small, weak, stupid and sc-"He had collapsed, and as he fell the smiling face of Marian appeared,

"It looked like you were in need of help!" She laughed.

"Oh, Marian!" Robin's joyful voice shouted across the laughing of the guards, who were laughing at the misfortune of their Prince. Robin ran to his Fiance and gathered her up in his arms.

Tucah groaned and slowly got up on his knees, Marian kicked him back down, and Djaq's voice was heard over every one's, "Theres no need to bow down to me, Prince Tucah, I'm not your Queen, or your _**Princess**_!" Putting extra emphasis on the last word, she turned and smiled at her boys, still holding Will's hand, he lifted her hand up and kissed it. She looked at him with the biggest, sweetest smile he had ever seen, and then he kissed her.

"I love you, Djaq!" Will muttered onto her lips, putting his forhead on hers, she smiled and said,

"I love you too, William Scarlett!" She kissed his nose, and did a very unlike Djaq giggle, and she pulled him over to the forest and back to camp!

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
